House of Facebook
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: Taken place after the mystery, the gang all goes on FB. Some posts makes others mad, the others find out the truth. Some mentions of couples. Switched from online to offline.
1. House of Facebook

**House of Facebook **

**By: MW **

**I am obsessed with facebook at the moment so I am going to make on of FF **

**Hope you like it (: **

**Also this is after the prom. **

**XxX **

Nina: I just danced with Fabian 3

Patricia: Took you long enough.

Amber: Congrats!

Victor: It is 10, get to sleep.

Patricia: When did you get a FB?

Victor: I just got one.

Patricia: I am not going to be your friend.

Nina: PATRICIA! I friend him :D

Amber: Yeah, try to get on his good side

Patricia: It is weird to be friends with Victor. Then he knows what I write…

Victor: I've seen your wall.

Patricia: Hey look at the time, I am so tired.

**Amber Millington likes this. **

_Victor wants to be friends with Patricia Williamson _

Nina: Hey Fabes

Fabian: Hey Nines :D

Nina: So… now what?

Fabian: Umm, where did you put the cup?

Nina: Victor has a facebook

**Victor likes this **

Fabian: Did you friend him?

Nina: I had to!

Victor: Off to bed now.

Nina: c u tom. Fabes :D

XxX

_Fabian Rutter changed his status to: In a relationship with __**Nina Martin **_

**Everyone on facebook likes this. **

Amber: Awww

Alfie: Way to go :D

Patricia: Give me the money, Clarke.

Jerome: Later, Trixie (:

Alfie: Jerome likes Patricia

Patricia: No he doesn't.

Mara: He likes me : /

Amber: Since when did you have a FB?

Mara: Since always

Mick: I have to :D

Fabian: How did this conversation go from my relationship, to Patrome, to accounts?

**Nina Martin and 2 others likes this **

Jerome: Wat is Patrome?

Amber: Patricia and Jerome.

Patricia: Thank you Fabian for saying what it means.

Fabian: Np :D

XxX

Mara: Hey Mick :D

Mick: Hey Babes

Mara: Do u think Jerome rlly likes Patricia?

Mick: I don't kno, I will go and check his diary :D

XxX

**Jerome messaged Patricia**

Jerome: hey

Patricia: Hey (:

Jerome: You ready for out date?

Patricia: Yep (: Can't wait.

XxX

**(A/N Outside of FB) **

Mick, snuck into Jerome's room after he left for the date. He grabbed his diary, and flipped it open.

_I am going on my 2__nd__ date with Patricia. I am taking her to a bowling alley. _

Mick pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, and it uploaded on facebook.

XxX

Patricia and Jerome were bowling when their phones beeped. Patricia looked at the picture that Mick wrote under: _Jerome is out with Patricia this very moment. _

"Hey Jerome… look at this." Patricia showed him it.

"Oh I am going to get him." He growled.

XxX

Jerome: CAMPBELL I AM GOING TO GET YOU!

**Patricia Williamson likes this **

Mick: Of course she would like it.

Patricia: I am gonna get u.

**Jerome Clarke likes this. **

Mick: Hey look at the time, it is almost ten. Bye!

XxX

**Hope you likes it, Review!**


	2. House of Teachers

**House of Facebook **

**I rlly don't have anything good to do so I am gonna update :D **

**~XXX~ **

Alfie: Sweetie, has a facebook!

Amber: Of course I have one

Alfie: Not you! Mr. Sweet

Nina: Yeah, I heard about that

Fabian: Creepy.

Mara: Is he anyone's friend?

Alfie: He tried being my friend

Mick: I feel bad for you.

Alfie: How do you think school we be tomorrow 4 me?

Patricia: That will b entertaining

Alfie: Be nice, future-Mrs. Clarke

Patricia: Shut up.

Fabian: Why does one post, always end up in Patricia's love life?

**Patricia Williamson likes this **

Patricia: Yeah… seriously?

Mick: So… how was bowling?

Patricia: I won.

Jerome: I let you.

Patricia: No u didn't..

Alfie: Jerome is the all time champ of bowling.

Patricia: Why was he crying like a little girl when he lost then?

Jerome: I WAS NOT!

Patricia: I have pictures

Amber: POST THEM NOW!

**A lot of people like this **

**Patricia Williamson tagged Jerome Clarke in all of the pictures **

Jerome: DELETE THESE NOW!

Amber: Why, they are so funny!

Jerome: I am going to get you, Trixie!

Nina: Guys, why don't we stay out of their… problems of the pictures?

Amber: Nina is right, so how r u with Fabes?

Fabian: Still right here

**Nina Martin likes this **

Trudy: Supper!

Alfie: Where does everyone come from!

Trudy: It is spaghetti

Alfie: LETS EAT!

~XxX~

Mick: Hey Babes

Mara: Hey :D

Mick: How about a date?

Amber: MARICK ALERT! EVERYONE START COMMENTING!

Nina: Another couple!

Amber: IKR!

Victor: This is one of my favorite couples.

Nina: : /

Amber: Creepy.

Victor: I am going to go…

Alfie: Isn't it weird tht we r all in the same house?

~XxX~

Victor, looked at all the posts. About the cup and everything. He is puzzling together were it could be, he just needs to look at the walls. Then he asked everyone else in the society to friend them.

Though it is hard to friend Patricia.

~XXX~

**I am not doing every chapter with facebook. **

**It may switch off in a few chappies. **

**Keep a look out 4 more updates :D**


	3. House of Corrections, House of Rufus

**House of facebook **

**By: MysteryWriter54321 **

**~XxX~ **

**Jerome Clarke **changed his status to: In a relationship

**Amber Millington, and Nina Martin like this. **

Amber: Congrats wit Pat!

Patricia: He never said it was with me :P

Amber: We all know it iz wit u.

Patricia: U r spelling things wrong.

Amber: We all know I am failing spelling.

Patricia: Amber… you are still in 1st grade spelling. These words r to complicated for you.

**Jerome Clarke likes this **

Amber: So mean!

**Alfie Lewis likes this **

Jerome: Of course Alfie would like her. He to has a diary that has all of his crushes :D

Alfie: IT ISN'T A DIARY! IT IS A JOURNEL TO RIGHT ALL OF MY FEELINGS IN!

Mick: Diary.

Jerome: Stay out of this Mick; I am still mad at what u did!

**Patricia Williamson likes this **

~XxX~

Amber: Who are your favorite couples?

Jerome: ...

Amber: U know u like Patrome!

Jerome: If I admit it, will you shut up?

Amber: Yes (:

Jerome: I **Jerome Clarke**, like **Patricia Williamson **

Patricia: Why does always end up Patrome or whatever?

Amber: I actually like Pason better.

Patricia: ?

Amber: Pason; **Jason Winkler **and **Patricia Williamson.** I am a bit jealous, he is better looking.

Jason: : / I don't really like Pason.

**Jerome Clarke, and Patricia Williamson likes this. **

Nina: FABINA!

**Fabian Rutter likes this **

Fabian: Same here Nines :D

Alfie: Amfie :D! Ambs I am a bit mad at the Jason comment.

Amber: Srry!

Patricia: Still spelling it wrong.

Amber: SHUT UP!

Patricia: Someone isn't happy today.

Mick: I like Mara and Me :D

**Mara Jaffray likes this **

Jerome: I hate that.

Patricia: : / Right here Slimeball.

Jerome: I mean that I hate it that… Hey look its my girlfriend Patricia!

Patricia: -_-

Jerome: Cute face

**Rufus Zeno wants to be friends with Patricia Williamson. **

Patricia: Do I have 2 friend him?

Jerome: I friended him :D

Patricia: Friended isnt a word.

Jerome: STOP CORRECTING PEOPLE!

Patricia: Okay :{

**Patricia Williamson is now friends with Rufus Zeno **

**Xx Chat bar thing, between Rz and Trixie xX **

_Rufus: Hello Patricia _

_Patricia: Ur not dead. _

_Rufus: Nice way to say hi. _

_Patricia: I am saying the truth. _

_Rufus: … u seem a bit different today. _

_Patricia: wat do u want? _

_Rufus: I know the teachers r trying to be ur fr. Don't friend them, they just want 2 kno were the cup iz. _

_Patricia: U spell things wrong. _

_Rufus: STOP CORRECTING PEOPLE WILLIAMSON! _

_Patricia: y rnt u dead? _

_Rufus: Oh so u can talk that way but I cant? _

_Patricia: Yep, so y are u not dead? _

_Rufus: : / I drank the real one, and that weird kid actually took the elixir _

_**Patricia Williamson is now offline, you can send her a message or something weird person. **_

~XxX~

**Rufus: **Patricia, tell me were it is. And no one dies :D

~XxX~

After supper, instead of everyone sitting in the same room on facebook. Patricia called a meeting, so they all sat in her room.

"Rufus messaged me." She said.

"I told you not to friend him!" Alfie said.

"not the point, look at these conversations, and messages." Patricia handed around pictures of everything.

"Whoa, you do correct people a lot. What is up with you today?" Alfie commented.

"Alfie, correct your OWN girlfriend." Jerome yelled.

"Can we go back to facebook now? My fans are waiting to talk to me." Amber asked.

"Go ahead." Patricia sighed.

"Hey we believe you." Nina said.

~XxX~

**Another chapter done :D **

**I really like this story :D **


	4. House of Unicorns

**House of Facebook **

**Okay, so I think this is one of my best stories :D **

**Okay, I really don't think I can do the who idea that Applesngrapes. I mean its not from on person's POV on FB. **

**If u want next Chapter I could start doing it though, in POVs I just want feedback. **

**I am naming this after Unicorns, Why? I am in a war type of thing on FB with my to friends Jerome and Nina :D **

_**House of Unicorns **_

Nina Martin commented on Fabian Rutter's wall.

Nina: Hey (:

Fabian: Hey (:

Nina: This is weird… **Amber** hasn't commented.

Fabian: NINA U TAGGED HER!

Amber: I luv having FB mobile :D

Fabian: Don't we all.

Amber: Hey guys, do you have a unicorn?

Nina: Amber, that is a mythical creature that doesn't exist in our world. It may be in other worlds with Dragons, Vampires,lycanthrope, and Rufus.

Amber: Big words.

Fabian: Nina means that this isn't a mythical world that has Dragons, Vampires, Lycanthrope, and Rufus.

Amber: Still don't get it.

Nina: We don't like have scary animals, but in other places we like have them. Like we don't like have giant lizard things, and like monsters with fangs, and like wolves, and like Rufus.

Amber: … You said like a lot.

Fabian: *Slaps self*

Alfie: Look what we get in our world. Rufus and Aliens!

Amber: Don't forget Unicorns :D

Alfie: I have one named Alien.

Amber: I have one named Sparkles!

Patricia: How London Tipton do u sound?

Amber: Who?

Patricia: Idk, Nina was watching it and then I was to.

Amber: What is everyone's Unicorn's name?

Patricia: : / my unicorn's name is: I eat blonde girls, who is obsessed with Victoria Beckham. Or Georgie for short

Amber: I like the name.

Jerome: My unicorn's name is Bob.

Mick: Sporty.

Nina: Fabes :D

**Fabian Rutter likes this**

Fabian: Nines :D

**Nina Martin likes this**

Mara: Mine is Smarty.

Victor: I have a unicorn named: It's ten, get to bed brats.

Amber: I like that name.

**Alfie Lewis and 4 others likes this **

**~XxX~ **

Alfie: UNICORN WAR!

Jerome: U R ON!

Alfie: *Sends Unicorn to kill Jerome's*

Jerome: *Uses **Rufus** **Zeno** to block*

Alfie: Dude! Now u tagged Rufus!

Rufus: My unicorn, give me eternal life, killed u all. Bye-Bye Lewis and Clarke~

~XxX~

"Okay, whoever made the Zeno account better stop!" Jerome stormed into the common room, followed by Alfie.

"Huh?" Nina looked up.

"Look at the Unicorn war post." Alfie said.

Everyone looked at their phones and then gasped. "You know, I think he is real." Patricia said.

"Who is Rufus?" Mick asked.

"My best friend." Patricia said.

"Oh, I thought I was your best friend." Mara said.

"Look at the time, Mara and Mick you have training to do!" Patricia pushed them both out.

"We should all make up fake accounts and friend him. Then we get were he is and stuff." Amber piped up.

"Amber that is a hor- one of the best idea you ever had!" Jerome changed his answer.

"See, I have a genius girlfriend." Alfie grinned.

"Look at this post." Fabian showed him.

"Never mind."

"ALFIE!" Amber yelled.

"Okay… I know just what are names are going to be…" Patricia said.

**Well, another chapter done :D **

**Oh and I am not that sure if any of you have every seen Melissa and Joey. **

**Season 2 begins in 15 days :D **

**-MW**


	5. House of Names

**House of Facebook **

**14 more days till new season of Melissa and Joey :D **

** Nina from FB… I rlly don't care if its name involves a Taco! **

**Okay, I am just not going to include this but they got Mick and Mara all caught up on this. **

**So yeah… This time it starts as outside of FB**

**: / **

**~XxX~ **

"Amber you will be Sparkle Shiny. Jerome will be Bob Prank, and Alfie will be Alien Ufo. Mara will be Smarty Pants, Mick will be Sporty Sport. Fabian's will be Nines Tens, and Nina, Fabes Taco (A/N Happy Nina!). Then I have Georgie Blonde." Patricia said.

~XxX~

**Georgie Blonde **is now friends with **Sparkle Shiny** and 6 others.

Georgie (Patricia): Lets be friends with Rufus!

Sparkle (Amber): Yayy!

**Rufus Zeno is now friends with Bob Prank, and 7 others. **

Rufus: Hello new friends.

Sparkle (Amber): HI!

Bob (Jerome): Hullo, Mr. Zeno.

Georgie (Patricia): Hi.

Sporty (Mick): Hey mate.

Rufus: Hello Ms. Millington, Mr. Clarke, Ms. Williamson, and I believe it is Mr. Campbell.

Nina (Fabian): Amber this was the stupidest idea u ever came up with.

Sparkle (Amber): So mean Fabian!

Rufus: : /

Georgie (Patricia): I know rite.

Alien: This plan bites us in the butt.

Bob (Jerome): U got that rite Alfie…

~XxX~

Patricia: We r never using Amber's ideas again.

**Half of the world likes this. **

Amber: Thank you for making me feel bad.

Patricia: NP!

**~XxX~ **

**Short I know D: I just don't feel like typing. **


	6. House of Games

**House of Facebook **

**Extra update :D **

**Okay and PatromeFan, I just saw the idea review on my other story and I may try the second one. So if u could review if that is fine, or more info on it that would b great :D **

**House of Games **

**(A/N Thank u Nina for the help :D) **

Fabian: AMBER, I DO NOT PLAY 'IT GIRL'! SO STOP SENDING ME THE REQUEST!

Amber: Oh… r u sure?

Fabian: Amber, I only play YoVile.

Nina: DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!

Fabian: U r right.

Patricia: We all know that she doesn't T-h-i-n-k

Amber: We all know I like Cody Simpson.

Jerome: Who?

Nina: I was listening to him, and Amber became obsessed.

~XxX~

Nina: Amber…. We told u once… stop with the requests

**Fabian Rutter, and a lot of people r in love with this comment **

Amber: Okay I will stop :-(

XxX

Jerome: Trixie… Amber sent me the dump request after she PROMISED not 2. Can u please talk to her.

Patricia: More than happy 2

**Amber Millington Hates this. **

Patricia: Amber… how did u get it to say hate?

Amber: My favorite thing in the world named: MONEY!

~XxX~

Rufus: Hey Patricia… can u help me in 'It Girl'?

Patricia: …

Rufus: Is that a yes or a no?

Victor: I would help u, but I don't want to.

Patricia: How creepy can this get?

**Jerome Clarke likes this. **

Jerome: I suggest u ask **Amber Millington **for help.

Amber: I was tagged, what do u guys need?

Patricia: Rufus, needs help wit ur favorite game

Amber: OMG! I will so help u!

Rufus: OMG X3, thank u! Want to be friends?

Amber: SHURE!

Jerome: AMBER! He is the enemy.

**Patricia Williamson likes this **

Rufus: The only reason Williamson, why u like that is because I help u hostage

Patricia: Bingo!

Amber: Oooo, I wonder if there is Bingo on facebook.

Jerome: No, u should go to the old people home down the street. Bingo night is only on Fridays, and sometimes Mondays… only when Bob isn't sleeping.

Amber: Sooo can't wait 4 it!

Rufus: Last time I was there, I lost D:

Amber: Aww… I will b ur friend!

Fabian: *slaps self again*

**Rufus Zeno and Amber Millington are now friends **

**~XxX~ **

Amber: **JEROME CLARKE, **U NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS AN OLD PEOPLE PLACE!

Jerome: Sorry, and I did post that it is at the old people home : /

Amber: U R SO MEAN!

~XxX~

**End of chapter, sorry! **


	7. House of AN

**A/N **

**Well… I got this review saying that someone else has this story longer than me. I don't remember it and I guess I have to stop this D: **

**So yeah, I am mad. **

**So should I still go? I mean I am obsessed wit facebook. I am mad because every time I come up wit an idea, someone else has is and I am accused. Like crushes… **

**Grr…. **

**So u decide what I should do! **

**-Mystery**


	8. House of School

**House of Facebook **

**Okay, well I guess I wasn't being accused and it is fine if I continue. **

**Sorry if this chapter isnt funny!**

**Okay, and It Girl… is like a fashion kind of game… I only played it once. **

_**House of School **_

Amber: Mr. Winkler's lesson iss boring!

Fabian: Pay attention, he will catch u.

Amber: I care y?

Alfie: She can have toilet clean up.

Nina: This isn't the house. We r at skewl

Patricia: **Nina Martin**, just spelt skewl wrong!

Fabian: Since when did u become Mara?

Jerome: DON'T DIS MARA! SHE IS CUTE!

Patricia: Wat… did… u… just…say?

Mara:…

Mick: **JEROME CLARKE**, U R GONNA GET IT!

**Patricia Williamson likes this **

Amber:… this is WAY better then the lesson

Jason: Hey, can u guys pay attention?

Amber: Kk.

Jerome: I don't feel like it.

Jason: U get homework.

Patricia: I can miss school tomorrow

**Anubis house likes this **

Jason: I will walk into that house, and hunt u down. Then I will teach u the lesson. HOMEWORK!

Amber: I have a ?

Jason: And u can't ask it out loud?

Amber: Nope!

Patricia: Mr. Winkler, u look weird on ur computer durin class.

**Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis, likes this **

Jason: … can u get on wit the question, I am not getting any younger.

Nina: I thought u took the elixir.

Jason:… Seriously? It is just an expression.

Fabian: But it doesn't make sense.

Jason: Fabian, I don't want to be weird during class by sitting on my computer talking to a student. SO SHUDDUP!

Jerome: Isnt class over yet?

Jason: Oh, so u can pay attention to the time, but not the lesson?

Jerome: Pretty much, yeah.

Jason: Can I just get the question, Amber?

Amber:… I forgot it.

Jason: *Slaps self* Just listen to the lesson.

~Ten minutes later~

Alfie: This is borrring, it is better playing games!

Nina: Yep.

Fabian: That is weird, for being the smartest students we r not paying attention.

Mara: I am a smart student!

Amber: I AM SMARTER!

Jerome: Does anyone see the huge spider, on him?

Jason: U CAN PAY ATTENTION TO THAT, AND NOT CLASS!

Amber: I remembered my question!

Jason: What?

Amber: Umm… I…I forgot.

Jason: …

Amber: I REMEMBER!

Jason: And that is?

Amber: Ummm…. Why is ur last name Winkler? It is funny.

Jason:… That is ur question?

Patricia: THIS IS WAYY BETTER THEN CLASS!

Jason: U all have detention. I am going to talk to Victor about limiting facebook… and I am going to get some aspirin.

**~XxX~ **

**Well… I will update tomorrow :D **

**I think it will b in detention… and of course Facebook will b there. **

**Srry if it is isnt funny**

**:D Review :D **


	9. House of Detention

**House of Facebook **

**House of Detention **

"Okay, I am losing my voice… for some reason. So I have audio lesson… and I will be taking your phones." Jason took everyone's phone.

Jason left the room, and Amber handed out the real phones.

~XxX~

Amber: I love the… what do you call the fake phones?

Nina: Decoys.

Amber: No not that…

Fabian: Decoys.

Amber: Still no…

Alfie: Ambs, it is Decoys…

Amber: IT IS DECOYS!

Patricia: LOL!

Mick: This is boring. There is nothing to do!

Amber: We could listen to the lesson.

Mara: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amber: Wat?

Patricia: Ur comment!

Amber: Or we could play games!

**Alfie Lewis and 3 others likes this. **

Fabian: What happens if you-know-who gets online.

Amber: Voldemort! I said it noo!

Patricia: Now he is going to come and kill u.

Amber: D:

Fabian: I was talking about the teacher.

Amber: So I am not going to die?

Nina: Amber… did u even see the movies?

Amber: I read the books :D

Patricia: LOL! Good one!

**Jerome Clarke likes this **

Alfie: Don't b mean to my girlfriend!

Jerome: I can b mean to whoever I want to b mean 2.

Fabian: Hey the disc stopped playing.

Amber: U r rite I cant hear blabbering of **Jason Winkler's** voice.

Nina: NOOO! U tagged him! Get online now and pay attention!

~XxX~

Jason: … I saw all of the posts

Patricia: What ones?

Jason: U guys know at ones I am tlkn about.

Patricia: No I don't.

Jason: U posted them during class.

Patricia: Nope.

Jason: I am talkn to Vic.

Amber: Vic hehehe… Victoria!

Nina: Wait since when was Victor, Victoria Justice?

Victor: I hate teens.

Jason: U was one to.

Victor: Yeah like 74 years like ago.

Jason: …

Amber: I can't count that high.

Jason: … I hate this school.

~xXx~

**Should I do the whole, give u a FB of the character thing? Idk… I don't want it to seem leik I kno the password. I have a Patricia one that I could put on my profile and u can add me… I will put it on in case :D :D :D **

**-Mystery**


	10. House of Imporant Stuff

**Okay I am NOT quitting on this story. **

**First I have to say that I can't read my reviews and it is making me mad. They wont show up. So if someone could find a way and send them to me that would make me happy :D :D :D **

**Second, for the facebook thing. I cannot find it… so yeah. No to the idea. **

**Third… for those who read stain glass, it is kinda funny. See I put it on my English teacher's desk and I put my red card (It is something if u r bad u get a punch) into my story. **

**So yesterday, I went to some kind of music thing in the park and my sister saw her and asked if that was my teacher. I looked at her, almost screamed then ran. She told my dad, that she found something on her desk from me. **

**O.O **

**Okay so if anyone can find a way to PM me the reviews that would b good, and they get a special prize :D :D :D**


	11. House of Studying

**House of Facebook **

**:P This is just going to be a really random chapter. :P **

_**House of Studying **_

Mara: I HATE ALL OF U!

Nina: Why?

Mara: A. Test. Is. Tomorrow.

Amber: Ur point is?

Mara: I CAN'T FAIL! IF I DO THERE GOES MY CHANCES IN LIFE! I COULD NEVER GET MARRIED! I COULD NEVER BE A DOCTOR! I MAY BECOME WORSE THEN AMBER!

Amber: What does that mean…

Fabian: It means you would be smarter then her.

Amber: (:

Nina: Wait… why r u on facebook when u r suppose to be studying?

Mara: … I ummm… hey look it is time for supper!

Amber: (: I am better.

Alfie: Yes u r Ambs :D

~~XxX~~

Nina: **FABIAN RUTTER, **I thought u said tutoring **AMBER MILLINGTON **would be easy!

Fabian: It is easy for me.

Nina: She doesn't know what 2 + 2 is!

Amber: We all know it is 22!

Nina: *Slaps self*

Fabian: …

Amber: Nina, is better at tutoring.

Fabian: NO I AM BETTER!

Amber: Nina said something like 'I give up on her' then she gave me my phone and all of these cool toys to play with. Like a doll, and car! But the steering wheel iz on the rong side.

Nina: I didn't know she was capable of writing that.

Fabian: U gave her a doll and a car?

Nina: Yesh I did.

Fabian: Wow…

Nina: Shouldn't we b studying?

Amber: YES!

~XxX~

Amber: … well I failed.

Patricia: same here.

Nina: I did to D:

Fabian: My parents r going to kill me!

Amber: Mine already did about 150 times.

Mara: Am I the only one who PASSED the test?

Alfie: Yep

Jerome: I failed.

Jason: That is what u get 4 not studying… what did u guys even do?

Nina: I attempted to tutor Amber.

Amber: I played wit a doll, and a car!

Jerome: Pranked people with Alfie.

Patricia: I umm… dropped my book in mud…

Mick: I learned never eat over your book.

**Jason Winkler likes this. **

Jason: Well I am going to need the money for the books.

Patricia: I have nothing…

Mick: I spent it on sports equipment.

Jason: My favorite words: Student Teachers.

Amber: I WANT TO B ONE!

Jason: Okay :D

Patricia: Amber, if u r one he is going to basically embarrass u.

Mara: Hahaha

Mick: Babes that is mean.

Mara: Nope tht is because u people never studied.

Amber: I am going 2 die D:

Alfie: No u r not.

Jerome: Start saying what u r sorry 4.

Amber: I am sorry 4 breaking the doll and dropping the car D: D: D: I am sorry for using Patricia's toothbrush for cleaning the toilets. I am sorry for accusing Mara. I am sorry for dating Mick. I am sorry for being mean to Alfie. I am sorry for making Fabian burn his book. Jerome, u should b sorry 4 being mean today.

Patricia: U USED MY TOOTHBRUSH TO CLEAN THE TOLIETS!

Mara: Forgiven.

Mick: :/

Alfie: It is okay.

Fabian: It is fine.

Jerome: I am not sorry.

Amber: Sorry Patricia!

Patricia: u r gonna get it.

Amber: D:

Jason: Amber u r not going to die. Patricia… I am sorry for u.

Patricia: Can it Jason.

Nina: OMG!

Jason: U should start doing ur homework. IT IS DUE TOMORROW!

Patricia: It is a 10 page paper tho!

Jason: 2 bad.

Patricia: Someone is mean D:

Jason: :P

Patricia: I am so unfriending u!

Nina: Hehe

Patricia: I got a paper 2 do.

~XxX~

**Jason was a bit Out of Character **

**D: D: D: **

**Another update tomorrow mayb! **


	12. House of Annoyance

**House of facebook **

**IMPORTANT: Okay to the people who r sending hate messages to allyouneedislove1797, just stop it. **

_**House of Annoyance **_

Nina: Isnt it annoying tht there is one person who wrote a story first, gets the hate mail.

Fabian: Yep, like one person never saw another one who wrote the same idea. It is two completely different stories! Then the first one gets the hate mail.

Nina: They need to BACK OFF.

Fabian: I hope they r getting the message if they never read the IMPORTANT.

Nina: Same here.

_House of Annoyance, the real chapter… not the one telling people to back off. _

Amber: NINA!

Amber: NINNNA

Amber: NINNNNNAAA

Amber: NNNNNNNNNNNNNINNNNAAAA MMMMAARRRTIIINNN

Amber: NINA!

Nina: WHAT!

Amber: Hi.

Nina: Amber

Nina: AMMMBER

Nina: AMMMMMMMMMMBEERRRR

Amber: Hi.

Nina: Bye!

Rufus: Amber I need MAJOR help. Pink or red dress?

Amber: Pink, no duh.

Rufus: Thank u :D

Amber: Np :D

Fabian: *slaps self*

~XxX~

Jerome: Hey Patricia.

Patricia: Jerome.

Jerome: Patricia.

Patricia: Jerome.

Jerome: Pie :D

Patricia: I am leaving.

Jerome: kk, were r u going?

Patricia: To the land of get lost.

Jerome: Kk I will meet u dere.

Patricia: I cant think wat will b annoying, u stalking me, or tomorrow being a student teacher.

Jason: Well now I will make the student teacher thing more annoying.

~XxX~

Alfie: NINA U R AN ALIEN!

Nina: No I am not.

Alfie: Alien's lie.

Nina: How annoying do u get?

Alfie: Super Annoying :D

Nina: I am outta here.

Alfie: Okay… VICTOR IS AN ALIEN!

Victor: Yes, I am.

Alfie: :O

Victor: Now get to bed.

Alfie: KAY!

~XxX~

**Okay this wasn't my favorite chapter. **

**Okay and if I get to 100 reviews, the 100****th**** reviewer gets a special dedication, and is mentioned :D **

**-Mystery**


	13. House of Deactivation

**House of facebook **

**Okay Nina…. Wow. That was a …nice…. Comment. I will put Rurome in a few chapters, and for the 100****th**** review thing…. It will b in next chapter. D: D: D:**

**See this chapter leads up to it. **

**And well… Nina if u r reading this... it involves what u did for about a good 10 minutes b4 coming bk (I rlly don't know if u DID deactivate) **

**House of Deactivation **

Victor: Miss Millington, u **NEED **to deactivate.

Amber: NO I DON'T!

Victor: U R OBSESSED WITH IT!

Amber: I AM NOT!

Victor: WHEN U WERE SUPPOUSE TO B A STUDENT TEACHER U WERE ON FACEBOOK! U SIT DURING CLASS, ON IT! IF U R NOT GOING TO DEACTIVATE I WILL BRING UR FACEBOOK TIME TO AN END.

Amber: Fine D: D: D:

Victor: u got 1 hour 2 stay on here.

~XxX~

Amber: I AM LEAVING FACEBOOK D: D:

Fabian: y?

Amber: Victor says I am on to much D:

Patricia: One less annoying person :D :D :D 

Nina: Amber… y do u have 2 say ur goodbyes? This isnt rl, it is online.

Amber: ..oh yeah

Victor: Miss Millington, 5 minutes

Amber: 5 minutes ago was the beginning of the hour!

Victor: 3 minutes

Amber: VICTOR! THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR!

Victor: 2 minutes

Patricia: LOL! This is just for every post she makes its one minute closer! *gets lawnchair and popcorn and watches*

Amber: Patricia! Come on I want to stay.

Victor: 1 minute remaining.

Amber: Goodbye, facebook.

Patricia: Who wants to party?

Rufus: I don't D: D: D:

Alfie: NOOOO!

Jerome: I will party.

Nina: No she is crying next to me.

Patricia: Wow… she is crying…

Nina: Ikr

Jerome: Tht is a bit creepy.

~XxX~

Nina: This is Amber's FB funeral.

Alfie: SHE WAS SOO YOUNG!

Nina: Well… I am just going to leave u to… cry to the picture of Amber….

**I know, short. **

**I am sooooo tireeed.. **

**Also, the winner is in next chapter yeahhh :D :D :D **


	14. House of Assuming winner chapter

**House of Facebook **

**The chapter with the winner! Sky! **

**House of Assuming. **

~XxX~

**Skylar Is now friends with Alfie Lewis, Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell, and Mara Jaffray **

Skylar: Heyy :D

Alfie: Hi r u an alien

Patricia: Hey.

Fabian: Hello?

Jerome: New friend.

Mara: Hi.

Mick: Heyy

Nina: Does anybody think its weird that someone wants to be our friend 5 minutes after Amber deactivated.

Jerome: Yeah… it is

Alfie: OR U COULD B AN ALIEN!

Skylar: Who is Amber?

Patricia: U.

Nina: I could b wrong… she is in a corner crying and Trudy is trying to comfort her.

Trudy: IT IS VERY HARD

Patricia: U shouldn't give the princess everything.

**Jerome Clarke likes this **

Skylar: I am not this Amber.

Alfie: OR R U?

Mara: Type something rlly long.

Nina: Good idea.

Fabian: Skylar could spell EVERYTHING out.

Patricia: We all know that isn't possible.

Alfie: I kind of have to agree, sorry amber.

Skylar: I AM NOT THIS AMBER, THAT YOU ALL ARE TALKING ABOUT! GOT THAT! I AM SKYLAR FROM SCHOOL, I SAID HI THE OTHER DAY AND YOU ALL IGNORED ME!

Fabian: I don't remember you.

Sparkles (Amber): Hey guys :P

Nina: Maybe… Skylar isn't Amber.

Sparkles (Amber): Shh… Victor cant know.

Skylar: See, I was not lying.

Nina: I feel stupid.

Patricia: Same

Jerome: Yeah…

Fabian: I rlly, do feel stupid.

Alfie: Well… this is weird.

Skylar: Easy for u all to say.

~XxX~

**I just remembered it, so here u go. Sorry if u didn't like it Sky!**


	15. House of Revenge

**House of facebook **

**Okayy, so AMBER DID GET HER ACCOUNT BACK! Vicky just does know.  
><strong>

**Nina, this will be your FAVORITE chapter. I know it will b… **

**House of Revenge. **

:D

_Jerome Clarke changed his status to single. _

_Patricia Williamson changed her status to single. _

Amber: WHAT HAPPENED!

Patricia: Jerome broke up wit me.

Amber: WHY!

Patricia: He met someone else.

Amber: Who?

Patricia: Some girl.

Amber: I will get someone to beat him up.

Patricia: *slaps self*

Nina: Isnt it tht new girl… ummm whatever her name it.

Patricia: Yep

Nina: 2 bad it isnt Rufus.

Patricia: … I have a great idea.

Nina: And that is?

Patricia: Rurome.

Amber: MY FAVORITE COUPLE!

Nina: Who wants to plan a wedding?

Amber: ME

Patricia: Anything for payback

~XxX~

**X Chat bar, between Nina and Patricia X **

_**Nina: Okay… so what should it be like. **_

_**Patricia: One of them should wear a dress :D **_

_**Nina: Which one **_

_**Patricia: Any :P **_

_**Nina: None of them have the legs for it **_

_**Patricia: D: **_

_**Nina: Do they want to? **_

_**Patricia: Jerome wants to. **_

_**Nina: Rlly? **_

_**Patricia: Yep :P **_

_**Nina: I was thinking blue… **_

_**Patricia: Tht works :D **_

_**Nina: Lets plan tomorrow more. **_

_**Patricia: Kay **_

_**X **_**Well Nina, hope u remembered that X **

**Okay shorter, to wedding will b later chappies :D :D :D **


	16. House of No More

**House of Facebook **

**House of No More**

~XxX~

Jerome: PATRICIA, AND NINA THERE WILL B NO MORE OF ME.

Patricia: Why?

Jerome: I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS, AND I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO RUFUS.

Rufus: Why not?

Jerome: How creepy does this get?

Nina: Pretty creepy, and how did you find out?

Jerome: Someone watched u type the wedding

Nina: AMBER!

Amber: Hi.

Nina: AMBER WHY WOULD YOU TELL!

Amber: You wouldn't let me help D:

Nina: WELL NOW THE WEDDING IS NO MORE!

**Jerome Clarke likes this **

Jerome: YAAAAYYY

Nina: NOOOO

Jerome: YAAAAYYY

Nina: NOOOOO

**I know very short, this is the second on I don't like. **

**I have swimmers ear, so it hurts D: **


	17. House of Birthdays

**House of Facebook **

**House of Birthdays **

**(coughs happy birthday Jerome coughs) **

Jerome: IT IS MY BIRTHDAY, GIVE ME THE PRESENTS!

Alfie: Happy birthday

Patricia: Hope u have a HORRIBLE birthday :P

Amber: I agree wit patrcia, u broke up Patrome

Patricia: U spelt meh name wrong

Amber: Why do u think it took 3 months for me 2 find u?

Nina: Happy birthday :/

Amber: NINA DON'T B NICE 

Nina: Fine, I hope u fall in mud

Amber: Better

Patricia: Since when did u become this mean?

Amber: When someone breaks up a couple, I get mean :P

Fabian: Wow

Patricia: R u as old as rufus yet?

Jerome: Yes, I am the same age

Rufus: Yay!

Amber: STOP BEING ME!

Jerome: Something is up with Amber today

Nina: It is funny to watch her type this.

Amber: NINA!

Jerome: My birthday wish came true :D

Patricia: And that was?

Jerome: for this

Patricia: U r an idiot.

Jerome: Thank u :P

~XxX~

**Still short but I have a reason. **

**I am playing legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. And I am watching the videos by some dude :P **

**If anyone plays it, I am in the earth sage temple thing. And I hate REDEADS! And floormasters, I think it is stupid how they put Med. In a cage and she cant fly out from no top of it. **

**Enough of my bable to the people. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. House of Dreams

**House of Facebook **

**Okay I am OBSESSED with Wind Waker, my goal is to finish it by the end of the summer. **

**Earth Temple: Now Complete **

**Wind: On meh way :D**

**So here is the next chapter! **

**House of Dreams **

Amber: Nina are u alive?

Nina: Yes I am.

Amber: Ok good

Nina: I am afraid to ask why.

Amber: U r this sage, and fabian is this other half bird half person.

Fabian: WHAT!

Amber: a prince.

Fabian: I am now scared of this dream.

Amber: For some reason… I was a little boy in green.

Nina: How creepy does this get?

Amber: I also had a sword.

Nina: I am now TERRIFIED

Alfie: What was I?

Amber: U were a pot. That was smashed.

Alfie: Was there any money inside?

Amber: Jerome as some type of monster jumped out.

Nina: Amber….

Amber: Yeah?

Nina: Did u watch me play a video game?

Amber: Not tht I know of.

Nina: That is from a game I played before.

Amber: Ohhh…. So u r not dead?

**REVIEW GAME **

**(optional) **

**Rules: Look up Wind waker if u haven't played it and answer these questions in a review. There are 5, the first one gets a awesome prize. **

**Questions. **

**what is the bird person called? (NOT A BIRD) **

**Who is the earth sage? **

**The prince's name? **

**The monster I hate that screams, at u if u don't attack. Then hugs u. **

**Who is Amber suppose to be? **

**Next chapter will have the answers and winner. **


	19. House of Gone

**Okay forget the last chapter **

**I cant focus on the writing anymore **

**I will update in a few weeks cuz people r making me sad by saying they r loosing intrest. **

**I am to buzy anyways. **

**Sorry!**


	20. House of Locked part 1

**House of Facebook **

**I am continuing :P **

**Answers **

**Rito **

**Medli **

**Komali **

**Redeads **

**Toon Link **

**So u get a virtual cookie if u had 0-1 wrong**

**House of locked part 1 **

Nina: Is there a reason why I cant open the door to get to glass?

Alfie: I don't know

Fabian: Not a clue

Amber: NOOO now my new wardrobe is coming this week!

Patricia: U can borrow my clothes :P

Amber: EVEN WORSE!

Jerome: The doors are boarded up, and same with the windows

Fabian: Can we smash it?

Nina: Nope

Amber: WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE, BECAUSE MICK WILL MOST LIKELY EAT MOST OF THE FOOD!

Trudy: I bought some food yesterday

Amber: NO ONE WILL SEE ME! OR I CAN NOT SHOP!

Nina: AMBER GET A HOLD OF YOUSELF!

Jerome: Someone could call Mr. Sweet.

Trudy: I am on it, don't worry.

Nina: When u say don't worry, people start to worry.

Patricia: Why would the house be boarded up?

Trudy: I just got off the phone with sweetie, we will all be stuck in here for about a week.

Fabian: Why

Alfie: ARE THERE ALIENS?

Trudy: No…

Alfie: DO THEY INVOLVE ALIENS?

Trudy: No…

Alfie: ARE THERE UFOs?

Trudy: NO! There is some type of bug in the house. It gives a sickness and the school doesn't want us to go out. So we are stuck here for a week.

Jerome: That is scary

Trudy: No it isn't

Jerome: Then how come there is a guy in an air mask in meh room?

Trudy: Just eat ur breakfast.

~XxX~

Patricia: THIS IS SO BOORRRINNNGGG

Jason: Sux 4 u :P

Patricia: Can it, Winkler.

Jason: :-/

Amber: Patricia liikesss Jason

Patricia: Can it, Millington.

Amber: D:

Nina: Patricia, cant u b nice for one minute?

Patricia: I will when Victor smiles :P

Jason: That will be a long time.

Patricia: I said shuddup.

Jason: I am just trying to help.

Jerome: Yesh, he is

Jason: Stop taking my side Jerome. U broke up Patrome.

Amber: I hear u!

Patricia: Are u ever going to let the fact go?

Amber: NO!

Fabian: What about this fabina?

Amber: U guys r already together I did all of my work

Nina: So u wont harass us about it?

Amber: OMG! How is Fabina?

Fabian: Good, thank u 4 caring

Amber: No problem

Trudy: Students…. We have terrible news.

Patricia: Does it involve Amber getting sent to another school? Because that is great news!

Trudy: PATRICIA!

Patricia: I am just saying what I think

Trudy: Mick ate all of the food

Nina: HOW! It was only 20 minutes ago we were talking about it

Trudy: DO NOT ASK!

Fabian: Okay D:

**Part 2 in a few days :P**


	21. House of Locked part 2

**House of facebook **

**OMG OMG OMG, THEY R SHOOTING IN JULY AND IT COMES OUT SOMETIME IN 2012! I saw tht on facebook :P **

**Anyways on with the second part :P **

**House of locked prt 2 **

Amber: THIS IS SCARY!

Patricia: AMBER! That is the 20th time u mentioned it

Amber: WELL I HAVENT GOTTEN ANYTHING NEW!

Patricia: ITS ONLEH BEEN 10 MINUTES!

Amber: Oh….

Nina: what do we do about the food?

Trudy: Sweetie said he will be sending it.

Mick: YEAH!

Jerome: Campbell, u don't get any

Mick: Aww

Fabian: How long more do we stay in here?

Trudy: A week

Amber: NOOOOOO

Patricia: AMBER U DON'T NEED TO SHOP!

Nina: This iz gunna b a Looong week

-2 days later-

Amber: NOOOOO

Patricia: YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Alfie: What is this fight about?

Amber: Patricia says I cannot complain

Alfie: I kinda agree wit her.

Amber: ALFIE LEWIS!

Patricia: Wow.

Nina: This is gonna be a looong week

**~XxX~ **

**I know short, there is more it may be 3-4 parts **

**Okay reason why I don't put Mara and Mick really in it. **

**This may b different point of view to u so don't get mad please **

**Mara and Mick are just sidecharecters that don't mean anything. Once they get into the series more, I will add them more. **

**Alsooo **

**I like pie :P**


	22. House of Locked part 3

**House of Facebook **

**Okay Important: I am on a little vacation at my cottage, and it will be HARD to update if it is really good weather. So probably only little this week D: Sorry! **

**House of Locked part 3 **

Alfie: THERE IS A SPIDER!

Amber: I SEE ONE TO IN MY ROOM!1

Jerome: u can see just write there why they make the perfect couple.

Patricia: You know… this may just be a prank by someone…

Jerome: Don't look at me.

Nina: Pat is right, mayb this is a prank.

Fabian: I agree with Nina (:

Patricia: Off course u ddooo

Amber: Heyy, uu rrr spelling likkkeee meeeh!

Patricia: Can I just Defriend her?

Amber: Nu D:

Nina: Wait… is the a camera in the common room?

Alfie: I see one in the kitchen…

Jerome: I havveee a pllaannn, NU I AM TALKIN LIKE AMBER!

Amber: Welcome to the pink and glitter side, we have cookies :D

Jerome: :/

Fabian: Can you just tell us the plan?

Jerome: Sure

**Tht was the 22****nd**** chapter! Review!**


	23. House of Locked part 4

**House of Facebook **

**I was up till one in the mourning! GRRRRRRR**

**House of Locked part 4 **

Amber: I could've thought of this plan!

Jerome: Are you the one who owns cardboard cut outs of everyone?

Amber: No :/

Jerome: Then :P 2 u

Nina: The only room without the camera is the bathrooms and the laundry room.

Jerome: Good, now we just have to put the cut outs in place and sit in the laundry room for a few days.

Amber: AND I COULDDDNNT THINK OF THAATT?

Jerome: Nope, and stooppp dooiinnnggg thiiisss

Amber: The Pink and Glitter side (T M) is waiting for you!

Jerome: What is wit the T M?

Amber: It is now a group :P

Jerome: A lot can happen in one day.

Amber: IKR!

Patricia: Wow, I wonder if I can get a group thing :/

Amber: You can!

Patricia: Kewl :D

Alfie: Okay… is it me or do you see millions of spiders?

Amber: I SEE SPIDERS!

Jerome: Babys…. CRAP SPIDER IN MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Patricia: *coughs* Idiot *coughs*

Jerome: I am going to look hideous!

Patricia: Amber, stop freaking out.

Amber: I am not.

Fabian: Can we please stop fighting?

Nina: I agree with fabian.

Mara (A/N For the first time in like a lot of chapters!): Why don't we just play a game?

Amber: OKAY! I am going to play 'It Girl'!

Rufus: I am with you on that!

Amber: Okay, NOW you are scaring me!

**Amber Millington and Rufus Zeno are not friends **

2 hours later –

Jerome: SPIDERS ARE IN MY PRECIOUS HAIR!

Amber: IKR!

Nina: Maybe tht explains the sign saying: STAY OUT VERY SCARY SPIDERS

Jerome: NO ONE COULD HAVE POINTED THAT OUT!

Patricia: It was 2 funny

**Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell, Alfie Lewis, Nina Martin, and Rufus Zeno likes this **

Nina: Why does Rufus like this?

Rufus: He never gave me the clues :P

Nina: he did the right thing

Rufus: No he didn't

Nina: Yeah he did

Rufus: No!

Nina: YESH!

Rufus: NO!

Nina: YEAH!

Rufus: D:

Patricia: Mayb this isnt a prank…

Fabian: Y do u say that?

Patricia: It says in bold: **Spider Camera 2000, NOT A VIDEO CAMERA! **

Jerome: I feed stupid

Amber: We are never going to use Jerome's ideas again.

Patricia: U kno I was the one who said it about u

Amber: DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT!

Patricia: Fine :P

Jerome: D:

-XxX-

Alfie: THAT. WAS. THE. WORST. WEEK. EVER.

**Amber Millington and Jerome Clarke likes this **

Patricia: Look what we get to do now! Sit during every class on FB!

Nina: YAAYYY

Jerome: AMBER!

Nina: I am not Amber!1

Patricia: This is going to be a loonngg class.

**-XxX- **

**Okay people want me to bring back Patrome… but some people out there are Jara fans…. **

**I could do something to have u all b happy. **

**Like Jerome and Patricia sercretly date (again) they only mention it like a few times. **


	24. House of What?

**House of Facebook **

**Happy 4****th**** everyone, this one involves something fun :D :D :D **

**Also almost up to 200 reviews :D **

**House of What? **

Nina: Happy forth American friends!

Amber: What?

Nina: Well it begins- you know what… it is just a holiday.

Amber: And I haven't hurd of it y?

Nina: U don't live in America.

Fabian: I've read about it.

Nina: Cool

Patricia: Don't you get to explode things at night?

Nina: Yep :P

Patricia: Hehehehe

Jerome: I saw something about things going BOOOMMM

Amber: Yeah, sadly u joined.

**Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, and Fabian Rutter like this **

Jerome: D:

Amber: Heheeh :P

Jerome: D:

Amber: Heheeh :P

Jerome: D:

Amber: Heheeh

Jerome: SHUDDUP!

Amber: D:

Jerome Heheeh :P

Amber: D:

Nina: STOP IT!

Alfie: That shows up every five seconds

Patricia: Do u to likkee each other?

Jerome: NOOOOOOOOOO

Amber: NOOWWW UUU RRR INNN TEEHH PINK AND GLITTER SIIDE!

Jerome: U r still thinking about it?

Amber: Yes I am :P :P :P

Jerome: :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Amber: D:

Nina: U guys r fighting like an old couple.

Jerome: I am outta here.

Amber: EWWWWWW!1

Nina: :D

Patricia: :/

Fabian: Nina… you know u r gonna get it for saying it rite?

Nina: CRAP NO!1

Fabian: YEAH U RRRR

-XxX-

**Jerome Clarke is now in the Pink and Glitter Group **

Amber: Jerome don't worry, I will get a picture of u and make it Glittery.

Jerome: Wat did I eva do?

**Review please :P :P :P**


	25. House of Fake?

**House of Facebook **

**Thanks for the 206 reviews :D :D :D It inspires meh to keep riting **

**House of **_**Fake? **_

**Amber Millington is now friends with Blues Clues, and 5 others. **

Nina: Ambs, you are friends with a TV show?

Amber: That isnt a TV show

Nina: Yeah it is.

Amber: Well I just have so many Fans :D

Alfie: Status: Grrr….. Mood: Mad

Patricia: What are u doing Alfie?

Alfie: Status: Nothing Mood: Happy :D :D :D

Jerome: He has been online to much :/

Patricia: No Kidding

Nina: Amber, can I borrow your laptop? Mine died…. And I don't feel like walking over to get the charger.

Jerome: Someone should start training with Mick.

Nina: *Slaps Jerome*

Jerome: You know that, tht iz fake rite?

Nina: Shuddup

-XxX-

Nina: AMBER WAT THE HECK IZ WIT THE 200 EMAILS!

Amber: I dunno

Nina: Then there is like 50 emails on another one and 200 more somewhere else.

Amber: What?

Alfie: Status: Wow… I don't feel so mad anymore Mood: Chillaxed

Patricia: She made me make 20 of those :/

Fabian: That sux

**Nina Martin, and Alfie Lewis likes this **

**Amber: I am sorreh D: I will delte them **

Nina: Good job :D

20 minutes later –

**Amber Millington is friends with Teddy Bear and 60 others **

Nina: AMBER!

Amber: NINNAAAA!

Nina: AMMMMMMMMBBBBBEERRRRR

Amber: Yes?

Nina: I told u to cut it out!

Amber: Heehehehe Full House

Nina: LISTEN!

Amber: Fine….

Nina: U need to stop faking these…

Amber: Nu! D:

Nina: YESH

Amber: Fine D:

Amber Millington only has 11 friends now

Fabian: Whoa! 11 out of the 1056 friends were real?

Amber: Maybe…

Nina: Is this what u do during class?

Amber: Do I have to answer tht?

Fabian: Yeah, u do

Amber: Yesh… I do this all class… D: D: D:

Nina: I thought a certain teacher was going to talk to Victoria

Fabian: Victoria?

Nina: Victor

Amber: Oooo that reminds me I sent a friend to Victoria, my new account. Better go and get rid of it :D

Nina: What r we goiong to do with her?

Patricia: Lock her in a cage and throw rocks at her?

**Jerome Clarke likes this **

Nina: PATRICIA!

**XxX **

**Sorry I just need to get the fighting in there :D :D :D **


	26. House of OMG! HoF Special!

**House of facebook **_**Special **_

**Here is the first ever House of Facebook SPECIAL! **

**This will be probably short and less entertaining. **

**Hope you like it :D **

**House of OMG! **

**Joy Rutter is now friends with Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, Mick Campbell, Mara Jaffray, Amber Millington, Jerome Clarke, and Alfie Lewis **

Joy: Hey Fabes :D

Fabian: Hey Joy :D

Amber: Joy, why is your last name Rutter?"

Joy: Because Fabian is mine. 143 Fabes!

Fabian: :/

Amber: DO NOT BREAK UP FABINA!

**Nina Martin, and Fabian Rutter likes this**

Nina: I AGREE!

**Fabian Rutter likes this **

Joy: Why not?

Amber: Because it is mean

Joy: But Fabian and I are STILL dating.

Fabian: I forgot

Amber: :O

Nina: OMG!

Patricia: *Gets lawn chair and popcorn* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Nina: PATRICIA!

Patricia: I wasn't being mean to Amber at least :P

**Amber Millington likes this **

Jerome: This is getting bttr by the second

Joy: FABIAN RUTTER ARE YOU CHEATING!

Fabian: Joy, remember we broke up, right after you stepped in the poop.

Joy: Oh yeah….

**Joy Rutter changed her last name to Mercer **

**Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter likes this **

Amber: Yayy 4 Fabina!

Joy: Is there any guys in Anubis house single?

Amber: Jerome is.

Joy: Jerromme Do you want to go out?

Patricia: WAT THE HECK!

Jerome: SHUDDUP!

Amber: Is Jerome hiding something?

Jerome: Maybe….

Fabian: Tell us

Jerome: I am in a relationship.

Joy: WITH WHO, I GONNA BEAT THEM UP!

Patricia: Not if I dodge it

Amber: I KNEW IT! PATROME NEVER BROKE UP!

Patricia: :/

Jerome: U got that rite

Fabian: So umm… Joy…. Who are you gonna go out with

Joy: Hey some guy named Renee Zeldman just asked me out.

Patricia: Hehehehe

-XxX-

Fabian: Nines, u forgive me rite?

Nina: Yeah… she just forgot

Fabian: Don't worry, so u wanna catch a movie tonite

Nina: I would 'Fancy' that

Fabian: I will pick u up from ur room at 7 :D

Nina: KK

**xXx **

**I was going to make this longer but I was being nice and made it longer. **

**Hope u liked it, and REVIEW!**


	27. House of Overr HoF special!

**Happy late birthday Nina! **

**Okay so sorry for a few day update D: **

**Here is another chapter: **

**House of Overr (Another Special) **

Eric: ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS OF WHATEVER THE STUPID SCHOOL IS CALLED. SOME OF YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH FACEBOOK (Well mostly Anubis house). THE SCHOOL DECIDED THAT WE WILL BE BLOCKING ANY CONNECTION TO FACEBOOK. Good day!

Amber: U CANT DO THIS!

Eric: Yes I can :P

Amber: MEANIE! I am telling Nina!

Eric: What is she going to do.

Amber: I dunno… she is the CHOSEN one. **NINA MARTIN **get into this conversation now!

Nina: What Amber?

Amber: Look at Sweeties post/

Nina: OMG!

Amber: REBEL AGAINST THIS NONSENSE! WE SURVIVE ON FACEBOOK!

Patricia: I didn't know amber could spell that

Amber: I just got spellcheck :D

Patricia: And a dictionary for new words?

Amber: U know me so well!

Eric: This is the stupid stuff u do.

Fabian: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

Nina: Do u want Amber to stay up all night crying? Cuz she will!

Eric: No Facebook starting now.

**Facebook is now blocked **

**XxX **

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**What happens next on a brand new House of Facebook? **

**?: So can u hack into it? **

**?: Yeah it is Noooo problem :D **

**?: Good :D **

**-XxX- **

**See u next time :P**


	28. House of Hacking

**Important message: Wednesday, I will be camping, so I cant update D: **

**Anyways **

**Here is the next chapter **

**HOUSE OF HACKING **

Amber: So you can hack into it?

Rufus: Yeah it is Nooo problem :D

Amber: Good :D

Rufus: Kk :D

Amber: Yayyyy :DDDDD

Rufus: Can I join the Pink and Glitter group?

Amber: NO!

Rufus: Aw D:

-XxX-

Nina: How am I getting facebook?

Alfie: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Mick: Can it be raining food then next?

Mara (A/N AGAIN HER FIRST APPERANCE IN A LOT OF CHAPTERS!): Mick, u need to stop eating

Amber: We can thank Rufus for this :D

Rufus: Yep thank me :D

Nina: I thought you and Rufus were not friends anymore

Amber: No we are still friends :D

Rufus: BFFs!

Nina: I thought I was your BFF!

Rufus: To late sister, that place is now mine :P

Nina: Amber, is it good that he hacked?

Amber: Why do you say that?

Nina: I feel like someone is in my private conversation wit Fabes

Fabian: Yeah ikr

Rufus: Well I hack into accounts now and read stuff.

Patricia: Wait r u the one who deletes all of my messages?

Rufus: NO! *runs away*

Jerome: I can hack into his account.

5 minutes later –

**Rufus Zeno changed his name to Ruffuss ILuvTheColorPink Zzeenoo **

Ruffuss: I luv doing this :D

Ruffuss: I AM A GIRLY GIRL WHO LUVS DISNEY CHANNEL!

Patricia: :D

When they get bored –

Ruffuss ILuvTheColorPink Zzeenoo: **Jerome Clarke, **I gonnna get u :P

**-XxX- **

**Okayyy that is all for today sorry for being a bit short. **

**I am leaving my cottage today, so there is cleaning **


	29. House of What Happened and Update of FB

**Hello everyone I am giving you a Facebook update (: **

**I just made a Mysterywriter54321 page :D **

**Just type in Mysterywriter54321 (: **

**Umm I have a pink and glitter group, with a picture of Jerome in all sparkles. **

**That is all that I have now. **

**I will be nice and give a second update :D **

**And please don't say you r losing intrest in this story. I have to much to do, so I cant update much. **

**House of What Happened **

-Nina and Fabians conversation-

Nina: Hey Fabes :D

Fabian: Hey Nines :D

Nina: U wanna see a movie

Fabian: Of course I do :D

Nina: :D

Fabian: :D

?: What is with the :Ds?

Nina: :O Who are you?

?: The muffin man

Fabian: Can I get some for the date?

?: NO!

Nina: U r a meanie

?: :P

Fabian: How r u on our conversation

?: I am not here at the moment

Nina: yeah u r

Fabian: Hey, u hacking?

?: Nope I am a moderator :P

Fabian: Cuz u would choose this conversation

?: No I look at everyones

Nina: **Slaps wit frozen pizza **give meh the answers!

?: Fine, its RUFUS!

Fabian: So easy

Rufus: Ikr!

Nina: :/

**Short I know. I just needed the update on facebook. **

**This was for the people who wanted to know, bout the conversation**


	30. House of Olden Days

**Yeah I have 5 followers :P **

**And 3 of them r my accounts, on Pink And Glitter, and the Mystery one! **

**So yayyy! **

**House of Olden Days **

**Amber Millington Changed her name to Amberith Millingtonith. **

(A/N new account!)

Amberith: Hullo Nina. How are you today?

Nina: Good.

Amberith: That is really nice. I am having a fain (1)

Nina: U r using words even I DON'T EVEN KNOW!

Amberith: Don't worry, I will use less worse words.

Fabian: Got your text nins, and OMG! Amberith? Really?

Amberith: Yes, I am talking like I should beith.

Nina: There is the dumb amber now.

Ambirth: !ith

-XxX-

Victor: So u hacked Amber's account?

Jason: Yeah.

Victor: That is TO funny!

Jason: No not really.

Victor: DO U WANT TO GET FIRED! 

Jason: I MEAN IT IS LIKE SOOOOO LIKE FUNNEH!

-XxX-

Amberith: Why is my name weird?

Nina: Idk u changed it

Amberith: D: No I didn't?

Nina: Looks like a new mystery!

Amberith: Can Scooby be in it?

Nina: Suuuureee

Amberith: YEAAAHHH!

Fabian: Wow.

**Okay I finished this chapter :D I just got back from the Kalahari and Mt. Olympus (Cough Wisconsin Dells Cough) **

**I did part of this chapter 5 days ago and the rest today. **

**Sorry if it is short!**


	31. House of Vacation

**House of facebook **

**House of vacation **

Amberith: Vacation!

Jerome: I thought u changed ur namith back to Amber.

Amberith: If I do that I can't talkith like this.

Nina: Who says?

Amberith: Who saidith, who saidith that?

Nina: I DID! :D

Amberith: Do I halfith to change it ith?

Everyone: YESith!

Amberith: Whoa, what did u do to ur nameith?

Everyone: Hi I am Everyone!

Alfie: JEROME! Stop making accounts, what r u Amber?

**Amberith Millingtonith changed her name to Amber Millington **

**(A/N She will still be Amberith Millingtonith on facebook!)**

-hours later-

Jerome: BEST VACATION EVA!

Patricia: Yeah… no teachers to bug u bout going on FB

Nina: And we r sitting in the hotel…

Amber: BEST VACATION EVER!

Alfie: WHO THREW THAT BEACH BALL AT MEH!

Jerome: MICK DID IT!

Mick: I DID NOT!

Trudy: Can u guys just go to the indoor waterpark?

Amber: Sure.

-Indoor waterpark

Fabian: Some kid pushed me in the pool! When I had meh phone!

Patricia: Me to…. ATTACK!

-After they get beat up-

Amber: I BROKE A NAIL!

Nina: oh. That is nice?

Amber: THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD! *dies*

Patricia: Party?

**Jerome Clarke likes this **

Nina: Cant u b nice for 1 minutes?

Patricia: PARTY! No wonder we came to a hotel and indoor water park! PARTY!

Amber: Shuddup!

Patricia: NOOO! U r alive D:

Nina: I hate facebook AND vacations.

**Kind of short and stupid I know… **

**Only a few more chapter left D: **

**C u next time!**


	32. House of Pie?

**Heyy u can now follow me on twitter as: **

**KewlrGlasses01! **

**So here is the next chapter, a few more left :P **

**House of Pie? **

**(A/N This actually is a part of Pink and Glitter Group… since I RP as Patricia it is mostly her saying it) **

Patricia: Hey Everyone guess what!

Rufus: U decided to give the elixir 2 meh?

Patricia: NO!

Rufus: Idc then…

Nina: Umm did Amber hit u with the Pink and Glitter Gun TM (**A/N it is also in the pink and glitter group :D) **

Patricia: No… and I hope that never happens…

Jerome: Did a cow hit u?

Patricia: No.

Alfie: Where u abducted by aliens?

Patricia: Why would I b happy bout tht?

Amber: That I was the one who put glitter all over ur math binder?

Patricia: U DID WHAT!

Amber: Nothing….

Fabian: Just get on to the point before someone kill someone…

Patrica: TRUDY BOUGHT PIE!

**Patricia Williamson likes this **

Jerome: y do u like ur own status?

Patricia: I JUST DO!

**Patricia Williamson likes this **

Amber: When r we gonna eat the pie?

Patricia: After supper, and u don't get some :P

Amber: MEANIE!

Jerome: STOP FIGHTING!

**Amber Millington likes this **

-Later that day-

Patricia: PIE. WAS. GOOD.

Alfie: U WOULDN'T EVEN LET MICK EAT SOME!

Patricia: 2 bad for him

Mick: That hurts…

**Mara Jaffray likes this **

Fabian: Whoa, since when did u guys star coming back on?

Mick: Since Patricia started eating all of the pie D:

Patricia: Crybaby…

Mick: Oh it's on!

-five minutes into battle-

Patricia: *Summons pie from factories wit awesome powers*

Mick: Why do u get powers?

Patricia: I AM JUST THAT AWESOME :P

**Jerome Clarke likes this**

Mick: Hurtful….

-XxX-

**Sorry if u hated it… **

**Remember follow me on twitter as: **

**KewlrGlass01 **

**See you for one of the last chapters next time D: **


	33. House of Quotes

**Not a chapter D: **

**Okay for the LAST chapter, I am going to need reviews, full of your fav House of Facebook lines! **

** So please fill it wit ur favorite lines!**

**Also, Mary and Susie… if u haven't seen Nina's wall… SEE IT! Her sister posted it…. **

**So please, review ur fav lines! **


	34. House of Lines Needed to Cont

**Not many of you understood that I meant lines from the story, not the show. **

**Im just not having the best time at home, and I may just stop with the story and pick it up with a seq. **

**Lets say many things r going on that I just cant handle…. **

**I just need like a FEW more lines, if u don't want me to stop!**

**-Mystery **


	35. Houes of Finale

**House of facebook **

**Aww it now comes to the last chapter D: **

**DO NOT WORRY! 4 I will make a sequel :D **

**So anyways, here is the last chapter ;( **

**House of Finale **

Nina: Awww… the year is over… I will never see or talk to you guys intill next year!

Fabian: U still has FB ;)

Nina: Oh yeah…. I do.

Amber: Since I made Sweetie cln out meh lockah and has meh maid get meh stuff… letz go and lk bk at otha posts :D

Patricia: That. Was. A. Lot. Of. Mistakes.

Amber: Sorreh!

Patricia: It okay… so lets go bk to the memoz of the year :D

Nina: KK!

Amber: Here iz my favourite:

_Nina: Umm did Amber hit u with the Pink and Glitter Gun TM _

Patricia: Hahaha.

Amber: IKR!

Fabian: *Facepalm*

**Nina Martin likes this **

Jerome: Here is one of my fav:

_Joy: Hey some guy named Renee Zeldman just asked me out._

_Patricia: Hehehehe_

**Patricia Williamson likes this, and 1,000 others **

Fabian: Who is the 1000 others?

Patricia: The fans…

Fabian: Ohhh…. Wait what fans?

Patricia: Idk… but all I kno iz tht u have fan girls calling: OHHH FABIAN IS MINE! My last name iz Rutter :3

Jerome: Wat bout meh?

Patricia: Idk, or care :P

Amber: Waiiit! I neva saw dis comment :

_Nina: This is Amber's FB funeral._

_Alfie: SHE WAS SOO YOUNG!_

Alfie: That was a sad day…

Patricia: I LOVED THE PARTAY THAT DAY!

**Jerome Clarke likes this **

Nina: Patr- ahhh never mind… it won't matter.

Alfie: heh, this one I agree wit:

_Patricia: We are never using Amber's ideas again._

_**Half the world likes this. **_

**Half of the world STILL likes this **

Patricia: HA! They still agree :D

Amber: Shuddup.

Mick: This is my fav:

_Alfie: IT ISN'T A DIARY! IT IS A JOURNEL TO RIGHT ALL OF MY FEELINGS IN_

Jerome: That reminds meh of a storeh :D

Nina: Scared to ask…

Jerome: Well…OH MY GOD! ALFIE IZ THROWING STUFF AT MEEHKJADHKJH

Amber: Wow…

Nina: Hehehehe here iz MY fav:

_Fabian: What happens if you-know-who gets online._

_Amber: Voldemort! I said it noo!_

_Patricia: Now he is going to come and kill u_

Amber: OMG! I SAID IT AGAIN! NOOOOOO!

Patricia: Now he is going to come and kill u… AGAIN!

Amber: NOOO!

Mara: hehehe this is my all time fav:

_Amber: I SEE SPIDERS!_

_Jerome: Babys…. CRAP SPIDER IN MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! _

Patricia: LOL! This is soo fun :3

Jerome: Like yeah, like making fun of like meh iz like fun!

Amber: I like kno like rite!

Fabian: I like this 1

_Fabian: How did this conversation go from my relationship, to Patrome, to accounts?_

Amber: I miss the olden days…

Patricia: Fabian… I still agree… Amber… r u talking about the beginging of the year… or the time?

Amber: The begin of the year….

Amber: I actually like Pason better.

Patricia: ?

_Amber: Pason; Jason Winkler and Patricia Williamson. I am a bit jealous, he is better looking._

_Jason: : / I don't really like Pason._

_Jerome Clarke, and Patricia Williamson likes this._

Jason: I still don't like it…

**Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke likes this **

Jerome: My fav iz:

_Jerome: IT IS MY BIRTHDAY, GIVE ME THE PRESENTS! _

Nina: I speak for everyone… NO ONE CARES!

_Amber: OMG! _

_Jerome: Did a cow hit u?_

_Patricia: No._

_Alfie: Where u abducted by aliens?_

_Patricia: Why would I b happy bout tht?_

_Amber: That I was the one who put glitter all over ur math binder?_

_Patricia: U DID WHAT!_

_Amber: Nothing…. _

Patricia: Funny story… that wasn't my binder…

Amber: Whos binder iz it?

Patricia: Umm… it was Jason's binder full of all the homework…

Jason: U DID THAT!

Amber: Umm… JEROME GLITTERIZED IT! HE CERATED THE GROUP!

Jason: Ohh… good 4 Jerome :D Can I join?

Jerome: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WIT THE GROUP! IT IZ AMBER FAULT!

Jason: In that case… AMBER GET YOUR BUT HERE AND CLEAN!

Amber: NOOO!

Patricia:

_Patricia: : / my unicorn's name is: I eat blonde girls, who is obsessed with Victoria Beckham. Or Georgie for shor_

Amber: OMG! Nice name :D

Patricia: WE ALREADY HAVE TALKED BOUT THIS! IT EATS U!

Amber: SOMEONE ISNT A HAPPEH CAMPER!

Patricia: MEANIE!

Nina: The cabs r here to take us home D: Goodbye!

Amber: Bye ;(

Alfie: See u aliens!

Jerome: ehh I get to stay…

Patricia: Great… one more year…

Mara: SEE U NEXT YEAR!

Mick: CRAP MY CAB IS LEAVING!

Fabian: Well… bye everyone :'(

**Everyone: THANK U MYSTERYWRITER54321! **

**Me: Np :P **

**Well… thank u for all of the reviews… the next one should be out in a few months :D **

**Keep on reading and writing **

**-Your friend **

**MysteryWriter54321 **


	36. House of Launching

**Hi guys! I know I had disappeared for awhile, and you haven't heard from me… I must be a ghost or something…**

**Anyways SOME people have been bugging me about writing more to this story, so I am proud to announce that the sequel will be launching in a few weeks. I haven't written it yet, so I will update you when it comes out  
><strong>

**-Mystery**


	37. House of Poke Wars New Offical Chapter

**Turns out it is launched out today **

**Hey guys this is the Official next chapter or something -.- and yesh Susie… YOU ARE ONE OF THE PEOPLE! And Mary… and some other people… I have no life -.- **

**Anyways this is the next chapter ;) and did any of you see the video for Rodger Barclay (Rufus) he is in a search for a store… wow. My comment is SIBUNAPatricia's so read it **

**Alriiiight here is the next chapter and EDDIE will be mentioned **

_House of Poke Wars _

**FaCeBoOkS nEw UpDaTeS **

**Amber Millington: **I hate these new updates; I mean my name is in bold. Well, I really don't care that mine is in bold it makes me feel important, but then other people's names are in bold… I am going to have to fix that :D

_(No likes, and comments) _

**Alfie Lewis: **I am not that important? Wow… love you to babe….

**Patricia Williamson: **Congrats Ambs, you finally got a dictionary… again… wow…. I hope the Pink and Glitter Group is burned to ashes.

**Amber Millington: **Do you want to wear P&G all weeeeeeek?

**Nina Martin: **Amber, it iz still summer… it isnt like you can stalk her down wherever she lives…

_(Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson likes this) _

**Fabian Rutter: **I hate to say this but they live across the street from each other…

**Jerome Clarke: **Why did you have to REMIND her? Amber would be her usual clueless self and forget…

**Patricia Williamson: **Incase you losers forgot, but I am staying at the house this summer…

**Amber Millington: **Thank you for telling me your location :D

**Victor PinWillDropAtTen: **Miss Millington you will not attack any boarders, although you are one. Also, how do I change my last name back? I think Rufus hacked in AGAIN!

**Amber Millington: **WTF! What is boarders?

**Mara Jaffray: **Amber… do you even know what WTF means?

**Amber Millington: **Well That's Fantastic! And it was meant for the Rufus thing….

**Alfie Lewis: **Soooo…. Whattt abouttt the cattffiighhhttt?

**Jerome Clarke: **Lewis! Don't remind her! And are YOU trying to join the Pink and Glitter Group?

**Amber Millington: **Thiiisss calls 4 a Poke War!

**Patricia Williamson: **What did I ever do wrong?

_(Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, and Jerome Clarke likes this) _

…

**Patricia Williamson: **Amber has NO idea of the meaning of a poke war o.O

_(No liikkesss…) _

**Amber Millington: **POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! I AM WINNING!

**Nina Martin: **"Amber can't do anything that will make me angry, she is just a weakling" –Said by Patricia Williamson ten hours ago on a chat…

_(Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, and 4 others likes this) _

**Rufus Zeno: **And you make ME look like the idiot!

**Patricia Williamson: **just go and play 'It Girl' with _Jason Winkler. _

**Amber Millington: **Agreed! And POOKKEEEEEEEEMOONNN!

**Fabian Rutter: **I am starting to agree on Patricia with the whole stupid theory…

**Nina Martin: **What 'Stupid Theory'…

**Patricia Williamson: **Err…. Hey look! It is uhh…. The look it is uhh… VICTOR PRETENDING TO BE VICTORIA JUSTICE!

**Victor PinWillDropAtTen: **I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO KEEP YOU AT THE HOUSE!

**Everyone is to wierded out to answer this… **

…

**Mara Jaffray: **You know, it has been one month since vacation started and everyone has changed… and Mick is gone… some new kid named Eddie will be coming :'(

_(No comments) _

…

**Amber Millington: **I ENDED THIS WAR! BECAUSE I WONITH!

_( Facebook:Patricia Williamson poked Amber Millington)_

_(1 comment)_

**Amber Millington: **NOO! I LOST! *Cries in corner*

…

**Sooo? Anyone like this awesome new way I put it? Sorry that they were a bit out of HOF character Anyways I hope you liked the first chapter of many :D **

**-Mysterywriter54321**


	38. House of Returns

**Next chapter is out people Anyways I hoped you liked the first one and I am hyper on starburst again….I also just hit my fifth page of my term paper *insert clapping***

_House of Returns _

**Nina Martin: **The house has barely changed

_(8 people likes this and comments) _

**Patricia Williamson: **try being there when Victor is on his Victoria Justice rampage… I dare YOU to listen to him sing 24/7

**Amber Millington: **iz it enterrtaaiinnnininnnggg?

_(Jerome Clarke likes this comment) _

**Jerome Clarke: **Yeah! I wanna know!

**Patricia Williamson: **U can c it in leik an hr.

**Amber Millington: **OMA! OMA! OMA! U R TLKIN LEIK MEHHHHH! :D :D :D :D

**Fabian Rutter: **OMA Amber?

**Amber Millington: **it stands for Oh My Anubis! Duuhhhh!

**Alfie Lewis: **I thought it would stand for Oh My Aliens…

**Nina Martin: **B4 I say this comment please forgive me lord… Amber I originally thought you would be your usual conceited self and have it be Oh My Amber!

_(Patricia Williamson likes this) _

**Patricia Williamson: **Or "Oh My AMMMFFIIEEE!"

**Amber Millington: **Iz gonnaaa geetts meehhh reeveeenngee :D

…

**Mara Jaffray: **I finally made it to the house! Ahh… and the people there are still on the couch texting or playing on facebook… figures…

_(No likes and only 1 comment, Guess who!) _

**Mara Jaffray: **COME ON! I POSTED THAT AT LEAST TWENTY MINUTES AGO AND NO COMMENTS! –Goes on a rampage, just not the Victoria Justice one-

…

_Nina Martin changed her name to: Nina JabianRocks Campbell _

_Patricia Williamson changed her name to: Trixie IloveRufuss Rutter _

**Trixie IloveRufuss Rutter: **I. WILL. KILL. YOU. AMBER. MILLINGTON. AND. YOU. SPELT. RUFUS. WRONG. YOU. MORON.

_(Nina JabianRocks Campbell and pretty much likely most of the school likes this, including the teachers and comments)_

**Jason Winkler: **Sadly, I won't be in school this year but RECORD IT!

**Mara Jaffray: **What? But you are on of the best teachers!

**Amber Millington: **OMA! OMA! OMA! Weeee geett tooo thrroowww aa paarrttaaayyy!

**Trixie IloveRufuss Rutter: **4 you leaving Amber!

**Nina JabianRocks Campbell: **As the same as last year: PATRICIA!

**Fabian Rutter: **Speaking of last year, I am at the house And I see that everyone else is to sitting on the couch with their phones… things never change… and Amber CHANGE THEIR NAMES BACK! I HATE JABIAN! AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE PATRICIA THAT WAY!

**Joy Mercer: **I actually admit it, I don't like Fabs anymore. I love Rene 3

**Trixie IloveRufuss Rutter: **Still very funny Now back to hating Amber :D

…

_Nina Martin changed her name back_

_Patricia Williamson changed her name back _

_Amber Millington changed her name to Amberith GonnaBDead Millington_

…

_Joy Mercer is engaged to Rene Zeldman._

**Fin.**

**Sorry it was out late **

**And I don't like Jabian :D **

**But I ship Rurome though **

**Also sorry for excluding Mara… not offense to her fans but she really is making me mad the season.. I may not ship Peddie/Edtricia but COMMON! This is her second relationship to mess up, plus she already has Jerome liking her… next thing you know is… what was Fabina again? Grrr….. she better LEAVE THEM ALONE! –Both Fanfiction AND Facebook slaps me- **

**Till next time! I must goith… and do stuffith…**


	39. House of Weddings

**Sorry for the LOONNG update! I've been a bit busy So here is the next chapter: House of Weddings! Note: Patricia will not be appearing in this chapter **

_House of Weddings, continued from last time!_

_Joy Mercer is engaged to Rene Zeldman._

_(People are a bit scared for life at this comment AND a 'few' comments) _

**Fabian Rutter: **Surprised no one has commented laughing…

**Mara Jaffray: **That is because after Patricia saw this post we had for some reason to lock her in a closet and take away her phone…

**Amber Millington: **She still is laughing :D

**Mara Jaffray: **I still don't get it…

_(Joy Mercer likes this) _

**Joy Mercer: **I don't either…

**Fabian Rutter: **I'll PM you Joy…

…

**Nina Martin: **I STILL can't believe that after we told Mercer about 'Rene' she still likes him… I also regret telling Patricia who is laughing like a madman… She is gonna choke or something…

_(Around 60 or 70 likes… and comments) _

**Alfie Lewis: **ever since ya left… she has been pounding on the door demanding her phone…

**Jerome Clarke: **It is pretty annoying…

**Amber Millington: **Teh screeaamming iz stopping :OOOO She mustve stopp :D

**Joy Mercer: **I really don't care if he is like 90! He stole my heart…

**Nina Martin: **o.O… at least it isn't Victor… that would be freaking scary :I

**Joy Mercer: **Offense! I would never date a guy around that age.

**Amber Millington: **and patrica calls ME the dumb one!

**Jerome Clarke: **You spelt her name wrong again.

**Amber Millington: **Shut up Jerry

_Rene Zeldman and Joy Mercer are getting married today at 6:00_

**Facebook: **No one is going. SUCKKERSS!

…

**Amber Millington: **I just somehow realized something… how doez Ruffuuuss have TWO accounnttzz?

_(No likes and Comments!)_

**Alfie Lewis: **Probably did wha chu did a few months back. made a BUNCH!

_(Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, and 70 others likes this.)_

**Amber Millington: **Whoaa… tht doesn't make sense! I donntt knnoowww 70 ppl! I must have… FANS!

…

**Scene… sorry **


	40. House of Websites

**Hello :D I am updating from a corner in my basement… I am a loner -.- JERRY CAN'T SAY NO TO THAT! I is one :( **

**Anyways, here is the next chaptah :D**

_House of Websites _

**Amber Millington: **I ONE! I ONE! III ONE :D

_(No likes and some comments) _

**Rufus Zeno: **If she spelt things wrong, something good must have happened…

**Patricia Williamson: **Oh… so she 'one' a lot of things? If I start saying 'One' can I get Amber a one way ticket to Alaska?

**Jerome Clarke: **ONE! ONE! ONE! OONNNEE! WHY IS SHE STILL ONLINE? SHE SHOULD START PACKING HER BAGS!

**Alfie Lewis: **way to be mean to my gf

**Nina Martin: **B4 I get a headache from this fight… Amber what are you talking bout?

**Amber Millington: **somehow I has more fans and they LOOOVE the pink and glitter group and want it to b a website :OO

**Fabian Rutter: **Wow…

**Amber Millington: **U all get to joinz it ;)

**Patricia Williamson: **Will someone PLEASE shoot me now? The pink and glitter gun would be fine!

_(5 people like this comment) _

…

_Eddie Miller is now friends with Nina Martin and many others _

**Jerome Clarke: **Welcome to this school Miller… stay away from my Trixie tho…

…

**Mara Jaffray: **The new guy seems alright… but he isn't Mick

_(Still no new comments…)_

…

**Alright guys! Sorry for the short update… but the continued part will be in the mini series… PINK AND GLITTER GROUP! **


	41. House of Mobile

**Chapter 41: House of Mobile **

**Eddie Miller: **Whooa… you guys are right about facebook in class :]

_[6 likes and Comments] _

**Fabian Rutter: **It's pretty fun right?

_[Eddie Miller likes this] _

**Amber Millington: **u can also call people tooooo :3

**Nina Martin: **Hey I just met you, this is crazy! But here my number, call meh maybe ;)

**Fabian Rutter: **NINA!

**Nina Martin: **It's a song Fabes :P

**Patricia Williamson: **And all the other boys try to chase mee!

_[Nina Martin likes this] _

**Rufus Zeno: **So call me maybe :]

**Jerome Clarke: **1. Trixie… I hope you were just singing Carly Rae Jepson's song… and 2. WTF RUFUS!

**Amber Millington: **Jerome… why is that fantastic?

_[Patricia Williamson, Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin and 16 others like this comment] _

**Eddie Miller: **Can chu all stop spamming meh wall?

_[Rufus Zeno likes this] _

**Eddie Miller: **I rest my case…

**Victor: **So call me maybe…

/

**Mara Jaffray: **Why do you all obsess over games that kill each other?

[No likes but A LOT of ranting]

**Amber Millington: **THAT HAS TO B THE MOST AMA-ZING BOOK EVER! DON'T CHU DARE EVER MESS WITH CATNIZZ EVERGREEN!

**Nina Martin: **Mara… Don't mess with it… and Amber… its KATNISS EVERDEEN.

[Hunger Game Obsessed people all like this comment]

**Mara Jaffray: **Whats the point of war?

**Rufus Zeno: **LISTIN TO THE CHOSEN ONE AND MISS I-AM-SO-STUPID! DO. NOT. DISS. IT. Teeaamm Peeta 333333333333!

**Mick Campbell: **o.O

/

**Alfie Lewis: **I hate the newbie… he is sooo mean :P

_[No likes… and comments] _

**Patricia Williamson: **Do we have to repeat last year…?

**Alfie Lewis: **Nooo thanx :P

**Eddie Miller: **You do realize that I have mobile right?

**Alfie Lewis: **Hacked by _Jerome Clarke_?

Scene…

**A.N: **Sorry, going total Hunger Game fan here :] that's the only thing going around in my school right now. Also, I hope you forgive me for the LOONNG update! I have 8th grade exams coming up in less than a month, and a school dance tomorrow :]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis OR Carly's song Call Me Maybe OR the Hunger Games books :] I do own a few posters… and a pin :3


	42. House of Season Three

**Hey guys… errr… its been awhile, hasn't it? **

**I wanted to say that number 1: FB format stories are against the rules. **

**Number 2: I am going to continue. But this will be done differently, it will include outside of FB stuff. Yeah… **

**Because where I stopped was sometime in season 2, I will need your help. In the US they are airing in just a few hours the next season (or depending on when you read this, it could have been aired already. Or you live in a state that has already aired it for the time zones). I want YOU to decide if I should take out Nina and put in the new characters OR just continue? I will have a poll on my profile, but you can PM me your vote, or just review it! **

**Watch the first HOURLONG episode of it before making your desiosion. You guys are lucky ducks, I have to watch it an hour or two later because of my sister. Grr…. **

**-Mysterywriter54321**


	43. House of One Week

**Hey again. I have been getting GREAT ideas for this. I think I am going to watch one more episode of it and decide. **

**I do want to say this VERY important message. After deciding after next week's episode, the week of the 21****st**** I will be having exams and something personal is happening to me and my family. Also, at the moment I do NOT think I will be adding K.T. I have heard people on opposite sides about her, saying they like her and some don't. **

**I happen to be on the don't like her side. I feel that she is just… in the way? All of you know I am 100% Patrome, but I recently began to accept Peddie. Then well… I just have no words to describe my anger. I just don't like her at all, but my opinion could change. **

**~Mystery**


	44. Goodbye Mysterywriter54321 (Not dead!)

**To all of those who thought this was an update, **

**This is not easy to say at all. Many will be disappointed, while others may cheer. It just depends if you have liked my writing style or stories.**

**I have gotten reviews, messages, or anything else asking me when I will update this or any other story. I just can't. **

**For one, the new season is finally picking up! But it has lost a great amount of viewers with the replacement of K.T Rush. I was one who lost total interest- but I will still watch it with my sister. I can't really write anything since Amber is now gone. Its harder that Nina was gone, but now Amber! I know she will return later in the season (well, thats what I heard) but I won't be able to think of anything.**

**I also wanted to say that I have changed. But not in a bad way- a good (sorta) way. My sense of humor is completely different and I only smiled at maybe one or two jokes from previous chapters (only if they were a reference to something). I also have been writing different stuff. **

**I do have another account where I do a lot of writing for "Kickin It" on Disney Channel. But that stuff is... errr. darker I guess you could say. Since many of you know that I am a Zelda geek, I have something on that too and I will be starting a crossover to Zelda and PJO very soon. **

**The other account is now my main account, and this is just an update whenever I have a new idea. That's also the other thing. All of my stories take place in season 1 or 2, and that is harder for those who started watching it now. I also believe that this season is basically a repeat of 1 and 2. **

**You are all probably wondering what my other username is- if you care ask me and I will PM you what it is. But I really appreciated your guys support over the last few years of me writing. It made me smile everything I read a review or anything. **

**I will give any of the stories up for adoption that has not been completed, so message me about that too. **

**I don't want to end this off on a horrible note at all- so here are some quotes from previous chapters: **

**"_Nina: Hehehehe here iz MY fav_:**

**_Fabian: What happens if you-know-who gets online._**

**_Amber: Voldemort! I said it noo!_**

**_Patricia: Now he is going to come and kill u"_**

**That was always one of my favorites :) **

**_Fabian: How did this conversation go from my relationship, to Patrome, to accounts?_**

**Or maybe even this one!**

**_Amber: Pason; Jason Winkler and Patricia Williamson. I am a bit jealous, he is better looking. _**

**Another favorite was:**

**_Joy: Hey some guy named Renee Zeldman just asked me out._**

**_Patricia: Hehehehe_**

**There was more that I may have liked, and a lot that you all loved. I know this is suckish news to give on Valentine's day, but I can't wait another day. I want to tell you that I will never stop writing on this website-ever! But I just need to give up this account. **

**Thank you, and good night. **

**-Mysterywriter54321**


	45. House of One Last Time or something

**House of One Last Time**

One last chapter of House of Facebook

* * *

><p><em>You have <strong>one<strong> new friend request(s)!_

Ignore.

_You have **four **new friend request(s)!_

Ignore, ignore, ignore, annnd ignore! The man frowned at the computer before typing up a new status. He jabbed at the keyboard and glared as more friend requests kept on appearing. He finally sighed before he had accepted each one of them. And then of course tag them all into the new status.

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr: **I told you all to stop sending friend requests! When an old man leaves Anubis house he doesn't want you to even talk to him! Friend me one more time and you will be chilling with Zeno. **With Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, and Just-about-everyone-else**

[No likes and some comments from your favorites! Send from mobile in New York]

**Nina Martin: **Oh come on! You know you miss us all!

**Mara Jaffray: **This is just an excuse to get a comment again since I was unliked during this entire series by the author. So yes, you will be my friend!

**Amber Millington: **Oh Victoria! I haven't seen you since I have left!

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr: **Which is why I am staying away from you all. You guys don't know where I live!

**Patricia Williamson: **New freaking' York.

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr: **I swear, how did you even know that!

**Fabian Rutter: **Next time sir, with all respect for you... turn off your location. I am sure Amber is booking us all tickets right now to find you...

**Amber Millington: **Please, I am not doing that... I am getting you all your own limos!

**Patricia Williamson:** At least her spelling and just about everything has improved greatly.

Victor rolled his eyes at this. It was pretty damn true that it was better. But he wasn't entirely sure that this was a good idea. He should have just changed his last name to Williams or George! Maybe even Smith! No wait- he could have just simply changed his name to **Victor Elsa-Queen Arendelle. **Don't judge him mostly because he had just changed it to that and deleted them all again. He has seem many people do something like it just about everyday.

But that doesn't stop them from finding him again and again. He went to go and fetch himself some dinner and returned to see that he was tagged in something.

**Rufus Zeno: **I just wanted to ask whats with your name **Victor Elsa-Queen Arendelle**

[Anyone from Anubis house likes this, and comments are just flying in]

**Victor Elsa-Queen Arendelle: **Stop, the students could find me again! And it is popular all the time on the facebook!

**Jason Winkler: **Hello Victor! It has been awhile, right? Thought I had passed away I bet. But I haven't! And us all being FB friends with them all means that they now know about you.

**Amber Millington: **Why did you change your name to that?

**Patricia Williamson: **Should you REALLY be talking?

[A lot of people like this comment]

He then looked again at the damn friend requests as they began to populate again. He shook his head and put his hands in his face. A few minutes later he got a message from some guy.

_Hey dude, you know there is a block button, correct?_

* * *

><p>Finn<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Probably a year late but still... I got to it. Here is one last time!


End file.
